


Barely Lethal

by exolover



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action, BAMF Mingyu, Crack, Hacker Wonwoo, Happy Ending era, M/M, Mingyu's a cocky brat, Rival Relationship, SWAT Team, Smut, Some Fluff, Soonyoung is a Little shit, Undercover- high school, Wonwoo regretting life choices, Woozi's one scary looking mf, badass seventeen, some military stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolover/pseuds/exolover
Summary: He's pressed up against a cold, hard dirty wall of some abandoned creepy looking warehouse in the middle of nowhere. His right cheek's scraped and caked with grime, shoulder screaming in agony as how his arm's twisted and secured behind his back in an unforgiving grip. Even if he had any use of his earpiece before now it's certain that damn thing would not grant him any extra lungful of breaths, or heartbeats if the cold press of the barrel of Sig Sauer P226X5 on his temple gives any indication.Wonwoo's just the top White Hat hacker of their division, and he is supposed to sit behind his computers and do his 'thing', get the shit done, enjoy his coffee and pet his cat! Not snoop around some supposed fugitive of a brat son of Kim fuckin Jong-Un! That's Soonyoung's job!Fuck Soonyoung! If this is his last dying breath, he sincerely hopes Soonyoung would choke on Woozi's dick and die without an orgasm if the said midget doesn't shoot him in the head and end him on the spot before that.Coming Soon!
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 10





	Barely Lethal

Hey guys, 

Most of you probably have seen 'Barely Lethal' but this is NOT it XD I just wanted Meanie Hacker-Undercover agents Au so... here we are! This might probably be one-shot, a long one-shot if it is. Or multiple chaptered? hmm let's see. If you have read my other Meanie stories you should know I'm such an unreliable author who doesn't update shit for weeks! Sorry about that I'm working on it. Assignments suck~ Boring lectures suck~ My life sucks~

SO! This is gonna be crackish, obviously. We have Kim Jong-un's son here man. Soonyoung might be a dead man soon but at least he'll get some. Y'all know my cup of tea is fluff and smut. And angst and smut. I mean SMUT *Chokes* I'm into all that foreplay and kinky shit and tease around and frustrate my readers. Imma go to hell.

*Sigh* Hopefully my first Meanie M rated chapter (actual penetrative smut) will be soon be outed in 'Nemesis'. And I'm definitely re-continuing 'Heal My Broken Soul'. Fluff and smut VS Angst and smut.

Now, this is gonna be crack and smut lol. (+ a bit of fluff. I'm weak for that)

Anyways hope I'd get enough feedback to start this fic. But at the same time deep down I hope it won't lololol. Nemesis is my pride T-T I shouldn't be cheating on him like this. And HMBS, that stockholm shit is back to chapter 1. I'm re-writing it. The only completed work is 'Friday Nights'- PWP one shot. Yeah~ porn gives me inspiration. I am such a terrible person lol

Hope to see you soon!


End file.
